starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mon Mothma
Mon Mothma was a Human female and important political figure that served as a Senator in the Galactic Empire, one of the founders of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and the first Chief of State of the New Republic. Born on Chandrila, Biography Early life Mon Mothma was born in 48 BBY into a wealthy and influential family living on Chandrila. Her mother, Tanis Mothma was the governor of the planet, and her father was an arbiter-general for the Old Republic, so it came as no surprise when she would follow in their influential footsteps and become a Senator and later on lead a Rebellion against the Empire. Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila]] At the age of twenty-one she was elected to represent the Bormea sector in the Imperial Senate, becoming the youngest senator ever to serve—a record later broken by Leia Organa, future apprentice and colleague of Mothma. To those who knew her, Mothma was kind and caring, yet sometimes forgot herself when dealing in politics, which often seemed to claim importance over everything else in her life. She was a daring woman with charisma and political savvy—and as such was not devoid of enemies. As a senator, Mothma was a proponent of the rights of local systems. She was also friends with fellow Senators Bail Organa and Garm Bel Iblis. She later signed the Petition of 2000, along with many other senators, in an effort to request that Emperor Cosimo Palpatine I reduce his power. Rebellion During the Galactic Civil War, Mon Mothma openly defied the Emperor, unlike Bail Organa and other senators who only secretly backed the Rebellion. Her forthright views against the Empire brought her under closer investigation by ISB, COMPNOR and even the newly crownded Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II himself, thus preventing her from dabbling in more effective covert efforts to undermine Imperial rule. She continued to use her official channels, senatorial privilege and political contacts to effect change, maintaining the belief that a system of the government, no matter how broken, still has some degree of effectiveness. During these years she frequently met with colleagues on Imperial Center and other worlds, introduced fruitless measures to grant local systems relief from Imperial policies, and tried to place Senate's oversight on Imperial operations. She also tutored Bail's granddaughter, Leia Organa, in political and diplomatic affairs, preparing her to succeed her grandfather as Alderaan's representative in the Imperial Senate and eventually lead a galaxy-spanning resistance movement. During the early days of the Rebellion, Mothma took a leadership role in many important missions. These included gaining the X-wing starfighter for the Alliance and finding the plans for the first Death Star. Captain Colton Antilles acted as her right hand man until his death. Bail Organa's death in the Destruction of Aldera led to an imbalance in the Alliance's leadership. Without Organa to counter her, Garm Bel Iblis thought that Mothma was assuming dictatorial powers over the Alliance and intended to set herself up in Palpatine's place. He left the Rebellion in protest, forming a rift which would not heal until the Thrawn campaign of 9 ABY. Mothma showed her commitment to democracy, however, by making her position as Chief of State subject to a vote by the Alliance membership every two years. In all her time at the head of the Rebellion, she was never challenged. Personality and traits Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Chandrila Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:Imperial Senators Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:New Republic Chiefs of State Category:Authors